New Recruits: The Next Generation
by Sunspot101
Summary: Ten years have passed since Apocalypse had been defeated and now with the New Recruits gone and a new threat surfacing, the only other hope that remains is with the next generation. Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation:

Shianne Guthrie:

Age: 5

Parents: Samuel Guthrie and Amara Guthrie

Description: Shoulder length brown hair with blonde streaks, blue eyes, beige skin and a bright smile.

Powers: Magma Blast ( can shoot magma from her palms), has a skull as thick as Sam and can propel herself in the air.

Cassia da Costa and Avery da Costa (twins)

Cassie da Costa:

Age: 6

Parents: Roberto da Costa and Rhane da Costa

Description: Medium length dark brown hair, green eyes and Ochre skin.

Powers: She gives off blinding light at will that causes a person to become temporarily blind, flight, Lycanthrope form and gets all he strength from the moon.

Avery da Costa:

Age: 6

Description: Medium length reddish-orange hair, dark brown eyes and Ochre skin.

Powers: Lycanthrope form, takes all of her strength from the sun, flight and a sonic holw that can make a person temporarily deaf.

Allison Drake:

Age: 7

Parents: Bobby Drake and Jubilee drake

Description: Dark brown eyes, light skin, long black hair with brown streaks.

Powers: Ice Breath ( can entirely freeze anything at will with on blow), can walk through any object once in her ice form.

Daniel Drake:

Age: 6light brown eyes

Description: Light brown eyes, brown hair with black streaks at the top stopping at his ears and light skin.

Powers: Shoots 'sparks' from his palms and has an indestructible ice form.

Brooklyn crisp:

Age: 7

Parents: Ray Crisp and Tabitha Crisp

Description: Dark blue eyes, medium length blonde hair, light skin and she sometimes has a temper issue. Can you guess who she got that from? ;)

Powers: Gives off an electric discharge at will that temporarily stuns a person, she controls electricity and produces bombs from her palms.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold ground was littered with decapitated, blood filled in pools on the ground; the Sentinel attack had been brutal. The New Recruits had died defending the ones they love and their home. They had cut off the sentinels more than halfway from the mansion and though the sentinels had been successfully stopped, eight mutants had lost their lives in the gory battle.

Earlier that day…

The New Mutants, now young adults with the exception of an adolescent Jamie, were in their various locker rooms suiting up for battle as the alarms went berserk. They rushed into the living room of the Xavier Institute where Professor Xavier awaited them, a disturbed look written across his features.

"Now that we're all here, there is a matter of great urgency at hand. Sentinels are near approaching the institute and I fear that if they are not stopped then the lives of everyone here will be in jeopardy, especially the lives of the children." Professor Xavier said

"Then let's get a move on then!" Amara said standing up from her perch against a wall.

The New Recruits were about to exit the room when said children were herded into the room followed be a weary looking Storm. The X Men were still on a mission to recruit more mutants, leaving Storm, Logan, Beast and the New Recruits behind. Shianne ran up to her mother who in turn picked her up and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Where are you going mommy?" Shianne asked

"On a mission to save the world, same old same old." Amara replied placing Shianne on the floor and running out of the room yelling a quick 'Love you' to her only child.

The New Mutants piled out of the room one by one avoiding the tiny children on the floor and calling out their various 'I love you's'. But if only they had known those would have been the last words that their children would ever hear them say.

Sam was grasped in the arms of a sentinel and struggling with all his might to break free, only to be crushed and his lifeless body dropped to the ground.

"Sam!" Amara screamed

She flamed up and literally smashed the sentinel's head clean off its body, but was eventually exhausted and knocked clean out of the sky, her body falling and hitting the ground with a thud. The battle raged on for what seemed like forever. Mutants being smashed or impaled and sentinels being mashed to pieces. When the dust cleared there was no winner of the battle only smashed parts and lifeless bodies. Now only one question really remained, who would be the one to tell the children that their parents weren't coming home?

Author's note:R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Xavier gathered the young mutants in the living room a few hours after the X men had returned unsuccessful and had also gathered in the living room, most of them holding one of the children. Professor Xavier wheeled into the living room his facial expression grim.

"I have bad news students." Xavier started

Avery started to shuffle uncomfortably in Kurt's lap, as did Cassie in Kitty's lap.

"Earlier today the New Recruits died in a battle against the sentinels, though their efforts were not all in vain, we still lost valuable members of the team. May their souls rest in peace."

The room was only silent for a few moments before various sobs were heard throughout the room and even louder crying was heard coming from the children of those deceased.

"I want Mommy!" Shianne cried hiding her face in Jean's blouse

Jean tried desperately to calm her but to no avail. Meanwhile Brooklyn who was standing in front of the door, electricity crackling from her fingertips and parts of her hair standing on edge. Daniel buried himself into Scott's chest soaking is shirt, making Scott look as if he had just taken a shower in his shirt. Later that night everyone gathered in the recreational room with hope of cheering up. Everyone was already in night ware and getting ready to say a few words. Letting the children go first.

"Daddy, I don't know exactly what to say, except that I love you and I know that wherever you are I hope that you're happy." Allison finished

"I don't know why you had to die, but whatever the reason is I'm going to find out who did this to you and I promise you that I'll train and practice using my powers and then when I find that person THEY WILL PAY." Brooklyn said through gritted teeth

"I second that. I love you Mommy and Daddy." Avery commented

"Me too."Cassie and Daniel said in unison

By this time Shianne had fallen fast asleep, but if she were awake she would surely want to find out who did that to their parents and help to do some major butt kicking!

Author's note: Sorry this is so short but I will only continue this if people like it and I get a fairly large amount of reviews, so read and review please. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

"Listen up squirts!" Logan started as he marched in front of the Danger room in his uniform and six different pairs of eyes watching him, each belonging to a newly uniformed bodies.

It had been a week since the New Recruits had died and it was decided that it was time for the children to follow in their parents footsteps and today was the first step in being the youngest mutants ever to join the X men.

"Today we're starting off with an obstacle course. But since you're all so puny and small I took it down a notch, but not by much because your powers are greatly developed. Now get moving!"Logan instructed as the Danger Room doors opened.

The children stared in awe. They were in a jungle simulation with both the moon and the sun in the sky, so that Avery and Cassie would be strong enough to fight, the sounds of various animals could be heard in the distance, but only faintly.


End file.
